Conversation
by KatieZfan
Summary: When I started writing this, it was all conversation (in my head). But as I wrote it down I realized no one could see inside my head to see the action with it, so some description had to be added. But mostly it was supposed to be "Conversation." (A short reveal) I am writing the back story to this, to be up soon. :D


**Conversation**

By KatieZFan

Aug. 2014

NWZorro. I do not own the characters; I just like to play with them. Nor is any infringement intended on anyone's copyright.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When I started writing this, it was all conversation (in my head). But as I wrote it down I realized no one could see inside my head to see the action with it, so some description had to be added. But mostly it was supposed to be "Conversation."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The two men sat in the de la Vega library playing a perfunctory game of chess. It was helping to pass the time waiting for dinner to be ready, if nothing else.

"Does she know, Senor?"

"I don't think so, in fact, I'm pretty sure she doesn't."

"You mean she's said nothing, intimated nothing, asked nothing?"

"Nope."

"You've told her nothing? Written nothing?"

"Nope."

"You haven't seen anything in the look in her eyes?"

"Well, a little, but it could be I am reading something into her look that isn't really there."

"Surely she suspects. I know_**I**_ have seen her looking, even if you say you haven't seen it."

"She must be hiding well when she looks at me."

"She hasn't beaten you over the head with a broom and demand you marry her?"

A soft chuckle. "Not yet, anyway."

"No looks, you're sure? Gestures? Threats?"

"Nothing I've noticed." A grin. "And I'm pretty sure I'd notice."

A chuckle. "I'm pretty sure you would too." A sigh. "I don't understand it, though. It's been almost two months since Risendo's death and you mean to tell me _nothing_ has been discussed between the two of you?"

"Well, some people don't believe the Alcalde has really changed, you know."

"There probably are a few hold outs. But most believe because they have seen an active change in him and in the way he helps everyone, in direct opposition to the way he used to treat them."

"Fishing for compliments, Senor?"

"Not at all. I just don't understand why the two of you don't get married. Since you finished training the lancers two weeks ago, they are able to handle the defense of the pueblo now. And your father isn't getting any younger."

"Checkmate. Now that the training is finished, I'm trying to figure out what to say to her, but lately every time I try I can't seem to get a word in edgewise with her."

"Sounds to me like she's avoiding you. Why would she do that?" A frown. "She hasn't acted like she's mad about anything. What could be the problem?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

"Does she know you were training the lancers?"

"I think Mendoza let it slip in conversation at the tavern one day. I overheard him make a remark to one of the other lancers while Victoria was around."

"Trust Mendoza not to keep his mouth shut."

"I don't think he meant to say anything in her hearing. He didn't realize she was right on the other side of the curtain listening."

"Did you see any reaction from her?"

"No, I only saw her shoes under the curtain. I have no idea what she was thinking."

"Perhaps she was upset that you didn't come to see her during training."

"You and I had already agreed about that."

"Yes, well, I hope I didn't tell you wrong when I asked you to stay away from her during the month's training."

"You had your reasons, and I agreed with them."

"The safety of the people, especially Victoria, has always been a top priority with you."

"But it was hard not to talk to her and be able to explain why I stayed away."

"You're retired now. You don't have to stay away any more. Talk to her."

"You mean, hope that she's willing to listen to me."

A smile. "I'm betting she will be."

"Gracias, Ignacio. I hope you're right."

Maria came into the library. "Senores, dinner is ready." Nodding respectfully, she turned back to the dining room to help Victoria who was bringing out the last dish to the table.

"After you, Ignacio."

"Gracias, Diego."

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"That was an excellent meal, Maria and Victoria." Alejandro smiled happily as he looked at his clean plate.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro. It was really mostly Maria's doing. I just helped a little."

"Both of you are well known for your excellent cooking," the Alcalde agreed.

"You made the mashed potatoes and also the dessert, and that is no small thing," Maria said as she picked up the empty flan dishes from the table.

"I think you both did well! We are quite satisfied!" Diego gave both women a smile, but his eyes lingered on Victoria who was sitting beside him.

"Gracias, Diego." Her eyes smiled back at him warmly.

"Ignacio, I would like to talk to you about the matter regarding the farmers that we spoke about yesterday," Alejandro said. "Could I see you in my office?"

"Of course, Don Alejandro. I believe I have some new thoughts on how to approach the problem that I would like you to hear."

The two men rose from the table. "Please excuse us, Victoria, Diego," Don Alejandro said graciously, leading DeSoto toward his office.

"Would you like to take a walk in the garden, Victoria?"

"I would love to, Diego."

Moments later they were surrounded by the fragrance of the roses that Victoria knew so well. She smiled to herself, thinking of all the roses that had been given to her over the years.

"That smile looks like you're keeping a secret. Penny for your thoughts, Senorita."

"It's no secret, Diego. I was just thinking of all the roses Zorro has taken from your garden to give me."

"He was welcome to them, of course."

"You're not jealous?"

"Of him? Very, when it comes to your attentions."

Victoria sat down on the stone bench, and Diego sat down close to her. His arm went around her and she looked from one side of her shoulders to the other before looking up at his face.

"Cosy, Diego?"

"Very, Victoria. You have no objections to my arm around you?" A gentle smile.

"The night is cool, and you will keep me warm." A soft smile.

"I would like to do more than that, Querida." His voice was low and deep.

"Beloved? Why do you call me that, Diego?"

"Because that's what you are to me." He kissed the top of her hair and sighed. "And because I'm tired of waiting. Aren't you?"

A long sigh. "Very tired. I thought….. perhaps you didn't…. want me anymore." A tiny silence. "You haven't said anything to me in two months."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I hoped you would pay me a visit when you were training the lancers but not once did you come to see me."

So there it was. She knew. And – _she thought he didn't want her anymore?_

"You were waiting on me to speak? You've always been outspoken regarding things you cared about before."

"I thought the man was supposed to be the leader in a relationship." She leaned her head on his arm.

"And do we have a relationship, Senorita?" A butterfly kiss on her hair.

Eyelashes fluttered uncertainly. "I thought we did."

"Thought? You weren't sure?" His arm tightened around her and his eyes caught hers and wouldn't let go.

"What kind of a relationship do we have, Victoria?" His face was mere inches away from hers.

"A strange one, I think." She gave a small giggle.

"Perhaps. But things can change, you know. The Alcalde has changed."

"Si, I am beginning to really believe it. But what does that mean for us?"

"It means, Senorita, that things are about to take a turn for the better, I believe."

"What kind of 'better' is that?"

"A very special one, Preciosa."

For a long moment eyes spoke without words.

"Put your hand in your pocket, Querida."

She did so.

"Pull out whatever you have in it."

A tied up handkerchief appeared. He knew she kept it with her always.

"May I have it?"

"If you need it, Senor."

"Si, I do. Untie it, please."

She placed the open kerchief in his free hand. There in the midst was an emerald ring.

"You may have the kerchief back."

"Gracias, Senor." She put it away in her pocket, leaving the ring in his hand. "What are you going to do with the ring?"

"Ask you to marry me."

"With someone else's ring?"

A low chuckle. "No, Querida, with mine."

A small smile curved around her lips, and his eyes were drawn to that smile.

Again their eyes spoke without words. Silently she held out her hand and he placed the ring on her finger, placing a kiss on it before turning her hand over to kiss her palm.

Their arms went around each other as two hearts wove together, and he took her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Soft footsteps were heard approaching but the couple ignored them.

Low voices.

"You see, Don Alejandro? I told you everything would work out."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Ignacio. My pardon. Would you care for another game of chess? I'm easier to beat than Diego."

"After you, Senor."

Footsteps faded into the distance.

_**Fini**_


End file.
